Warrior Cats Lemons
by SixthSenseWarriors
Summary: Shamelessly promoting my upcoming story, Sixth Sense. Collection of descriptive cat mating stories. Requests are open.
1. Goldenfire x Skypaw

**_Skypaw x Goldenfire_**

* * *

The tortoiseshell tom's piercing amber gaze rested on the camp clearing, sitting in the shade to stay clear of the unbearable weather of greenleaf. He hated greenleaf. Though prey was plentiful and it was the perfect season for kits to grow up in, he just couldn't stand the heat. He was one of those cats that everybody would look at weirdly for favoring the cold season, leaf-bare.

He took a deep breath, a long sigh following. He was bored. He had gotten some off time from his usual patrols due to his healing paw that he had twisted like an absolute mousebrain. Luckily, LucidClan's miracle worker of a Medicine Cat, Redpaw, had fixed it right up. It was a shock to everybody that Redpaw had adapted so easily without a mentor. Speculations went around that perhaps he had received special training from StarClan in his sleep, but the Medicine Cat had never really opened up about it.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the power to magically fix the paw into perfect condition in seconds. The warrior had to wait it out for a few sunrises. And patience was something that Goldenfire lacked.

Without even a moment of warning, his senses brought his attention to the apprentice settled down across camp.

 _Skypaw._

The beautiful white and ginger she-cat was talking happily to her sister lying down next to her, Lilacpaw.

That apprentice was nothing put a pain in Goldenfire's back. She was brought into the Clan as a rogue, frightened and neglected. She had adapted as well as any outside cat could, and has learned the Warrior Code inside out as expected from any clanborn cat.

Despite being impressed by this, he loathed her. He honestly wanted nothing to do with an outside cat. He made this decision the first time she was brought in as a kit. And like a fly, she was everywhere he looked. One could argue that's how it was for all of his clanmates, but this one was worse. She would always be friendly to the entire Clan, especially him. Maybe something in her sensed that he didn't like her, and she tried everything in her power to change that.

She tried everything to go on patrols with him, she'd catch him prey if she managed to bring back extra, she greets him everyday...

And to top it all off, she teases him. _A lot._

And that's the thing he hates more than anything. Teasing.

Despite being nothing then the average pestering apprentice she was, there was.. Something about her. Something that drew him in. However, he pushed it off as normal. Every tom had his primal urges to claim a she-cat. Even one that they hated the most.

His glare drew to the side slightly until it focused on one thing. That tight pink core between her legs. Those legs were just spread out for any cat to prance by and see. He felt his face heat up in aggravation. She was being a whore on purpose, wasn't she? It definitely wasn't just him. He mentally clawed at himself. Of course she isn't doing it on purpose. She was much too young for all that she-cat sexuality nonsense. And he highly doubted that Cherryshine gave her 'the talk' yet. But that exact thought made him a bit horny. Stripping the she-cat of her innocence.

The dark feeling caused him to snap back into reality, shaking his head and looking away. What in StarClan was he thinking? He couldn't do something like that to an apprentice. Especially an apprentice like her. Plus, the age difference would be too much. No cat in the Clan would think lightly of that.

 _But who has to know..?_

Something in him caused him to set his sight back onto that spot, but much to his annoyance, her tail was covering the view. He hissed lightly to himself, looking away once again. He couldn't keep in how much the sight of the much younger cat turned him on. He felt the buildup between his legs, the need for release too much for him to contain. Rising up, he made his way to the camp's entrance, heading to the relatively quiet place in the forest he'd usually engage in his _'activities'_ ,

Plopping down onto his back, he raised up a little so he was positioned comfortably. He placed both of his paws on his already erect penis, thrusting them up and down. Waves of pleasure shot through him, nothing but pleasure entrancing him. He pictured the beautiful apprentice in front of him, her head bobbing up and down on his dick.

"Ugg, Skypaw.." He hissed, quiet growls of intensifying pleasure escaping through his jaws. She imagined his long dick penetrating her tight folds, tearing her apart. He needed to hear her moaning, screaming his name, begging for him to go faster. He threw his hips up in a driving force, speeding up until he reached an impossibly fast pace.

He gasped continuously, feeling himself climbing dangerously close to the edge. He envisioned the young cat screaming at the top of her lungs, begging for him to cum inside of her. With a final loud groan, he shouted the young cat's name, the white liquid shooting out of him. The tortoiseshell tom rode his orgasm to the bitter end, wanting nothing more than to shoot his load into the she-cat.

Breathing heavily, the tom collapsed, licking up his own cum, visualizing that he was licking Skypaw's juices off of her fur. After finishing, he lied on his side as he recovered. As his gasps softened, his sanity started to come back to him.

He didn't understand what this was. Was he in love with her? Or did he just want her? He tried deciding which, but in the end, it just felt like nothing. He concluded that it was just lust, as much as he hated to admit that he was that kind of tom.

At that point, there was only one thing he was sure about.

He _needed_ her.

And he was going to get her.

* * *

Goldenfire sat a distance away from the apprentice den, watching the two apprentices converse. Skypaw had just received permission to go hunting on her own, which was obviously an exciting thing to her. He had to admit that when he had first gotten permission from Wolfshade, he was over the moon.

The young she-cat giggled, her paw lashing gently across her denmate's ear.

"C'mon Jaggedpaw." Purred the she-cat. "It's been so long since I've had time to myself. Plus, this is the first time begging Cherryshine to let me go hunting by myself worked. How could I put this opportunity to waste?"

"Okay, finee." Sighed the white apprentice. "But be back soon. Me and Lilacpaw were planning on playing Clanwar."

Skypaw smiled, licking his cheek affectionately. Goldenfire felt a gentle ping of jealousy, put shook it away in a heartbeat.

"Before sunset, I promise." She mewed before padding off through the undergrowth of the camp entrance. He waited a bit, pretending to groom himself. He didn't want to instantly pad after him. He was afraid that it might look.. Stalker-ish. Even though that was exactly what he was about to do.

After he felt as an unbearably long amount of time went by, he rose up, calmly making his way to the entrance and squeezing through the undergrowth. The she-cat's sweet scent was still strong, and he could follow it easily. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. He quickly noticed the fresh scent of rabbit, and the apprentice seemed to have as well. It took the two cats to a rabbit's hole, the easy prey resting in its home. Dropping into a crouch, she lifted her tail and began to close in on her destination.

Excitement surged through him as he stared straight at her exposed pussy.

The warrior took a moment to admire the skill of such a young cat. She would make an amazing warrior.

And mate. The thought echoed in the back of his head. He clutched his fangs together, shaking his head. A mate wasn't what he was after. It was just her. All he wanted was her body. All he wanted was to have her. All he wanted was to fuck her.

At that moment, he made a slight mistake. He moved his paw, accidentally snapping a twig in half. Skypaw's head shot up in alarm, moving back and awakening her prey. The rabbit darted out of the hole, easily escaping her when she chose not to try and run after it. Instead, she focused her attention to the bush he hid in.

"Foxdung." He hissed to himself in frustration. He had to go. Now. In case she mistook him for a rogue or another Clan warrior.

Instinctively, he leaped at her, collapsing her under him with his weight. She gasped in shock, wide green eyes setting onto him. She seemed to loosen up a bit once she realized who he was, blinking as she recovered from the distress.

"Oh, Goldenfire! You sca-"

Before she could finish, he shoved his paw into her mouth, his nose only a mouse-length away from hers as he spoke.

"Shut up. Right now, you're my toy. If you tell anybody about this or run, I swear on StarClan, I'll kill you like the slut you are." He hissed intimidating, waiting for her to nod lightly before releasing her. She stood silently in fright, confusion written in her expression. He walked around her before growling lightly into her ear.

"Hunting crouch." He instructed, watching her fall into the crouch with her tail lifted. He smiled in satisfaction, shoving his muzzle against her core and brushing his tongue over the hole. She gasped, her hips bucking back furiously. Fulfilling that obvious need, he drove his tongue roughly into her vagina, plunging it in and out as he massaged her clit with his muzzle.

"G- Goldenfire." She moaned in ecstasy, driving her rump back with every thrust until eventually they were thrusting in perfect sync with each other. "More.. More.." She gasped with each push, her breathing becoming heavier by the heartbeat.

"Do you like this, Skypaw? Do you like me tongue-fucking you?" He growled as he removed his tongue for a few seconds, but continued ramming his muzzle against her hard clit. She yelped in complaint from the emptiness in her folds, but still gasped for the contact.

"Y- Yes! Keep going, please!" She begged, somehow pushing back into him harder. Not needing to be asked twice, he rammed his tongue back in, pushing in far enough to feel her g-spot. She almost screamed when he found the spot, her movements becoming more and more uncontrollable. This went on for a bit longer before she spoke.

"I- I feel- ah~!" She moaned, bucking back as fast as she could. He knew she was about to cum. As if something in his brain clicked, he put all her strength into these last thrusts, his muzzle pushing down on her hard enough to make her lose balance, her chest pushed up against the ground as she was violated.

"F- Fuck.. Goldenfire- ugh.. I'm.." She was cut off by a loud moan. Seconds later, he felt her juices squirt out and her walls tighten around his tongue. He rested the tip of his tongue on her g-spot, brushing it softly against the rough skin. She cussed under her breath as her orgasm died down, and she eventually collapsed in her own mess. Hearing the usually calm and sweet cat with a mouth like that turned him on even more. This was the disgusting side of her that he needed. With a hiss of need, he flipped her onto her back, not giving her time to recover from what could of been the first orgasm of her life.

"Listen to you moan my name like that. You're a naughty little kit, aren't you? Do you need to be punished?" He growled, preparing himself to penetrate her. He waited a bit for an answer, but instead all he could hear from her was her loud breathing. Lifting his paw, he smacked the side of her ass as hard as he could, causing her to moan in pain.

"Answer me when I talk to you." He hissed in anger.

"Y- Yes." She whined, still shaking from the post-orgasm. "Please punish me."

"That's a good girl." He purred, and in reward, he rammed balls deep into the she-cat. In that instant, she screamed in pain, trying to roll over and claw away. Her struggles were hard to control, and he was forced to lock his claws into her shoulders to keep her still. She screamed louder, tears beginning to form in her eyes. A part of him hurt to see her in pain, but he knew it'd get better. Pulling out gently, he gave her a moment before he pushed back in, only going half as hard as he did previously.

As he thought, the she-cat's whimpers died down and her hips began to rise up as he pulled the next few times.

"Does that feel better now?" He asked, trying to hide the mild concern in his voice.

"Y- Yes. A lot better." She breathed, her eyes closing. Sheathing his claws, he went faster, hissing in pleasure as he heard Skypaw's light moans. Returning to his faster pace, he continued to rip into her, taking her virginity. She was unbelievably tight that he could hardly shove into her as fast as he wanted to. But that was what was expected of such a young she-cat. Once she started picking up the pace of her hips, he responded with an even faster pace. Soon he was going as fast as he could, feeling his dick loosen her once-tight walls. It wasn't very long until he found her sweet part, and he could tell when he found it when she almost screamed.

"Your pussy is so tight." He growled. "I'm going to have to fix this. I'm going to fucking break you in half you little slut." He leaned closer, whispering into her ear. Starting to catch on, the apprentice started talking.

"StarClan, yes." She groaned, pushing her hips back. "Please, master." She could hardly get out between her moans and gasps. "Please, don't stop. D- Deeper." She growled, throwing her head back.

"Look at you begging for me like that. I bet you've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" At this point, he reached his limit, stabbing his dick repeatedly into her g-spot.

"Y- Yes! Ever since I saw you I've needed this. You make me feel so damn good.. Please do this forever. Make me yours!" She yowled, her breathing making it evident that she was unable to say more. Both of them had been going at their fastest, getting tired after lasting an unusually long amount of time. Goldenfire felt his legs begin to give out, so he leaned in, his breath warm on her ear.

"Cum for me, Skypaw." His deep voice rumbled, sending her over the edge. She threw her head back and yowled, her juices squirting out of her. Feeling her fluids surrounding his dick caused Goldenfire to cum after her, shooting his semen into her womb. Although he was cumming, he didn't slow down at all, riding the orgasm for as long as they could both handle before he rolled over and collapsed beside her.

For awhile, neither talked. They were too exhausted to. They took those blissful minutes to recover from the pleasure they had both given each other.

The first one to break the silence was Skypaw.

"That was.. Amazing." She purred, rolling onto her side to gaze at the Warrior. "What was that.. Mating?" She guessed. Goldenfire peered over, blinking.

"Did Cherryshine teach you about that?" He questioned, but she shook her head.

"Redpaw told me about it before he became a Medicine Apprentice. I asked what it meant and he explained it really funny. Not too much like what just happened though." She giggled cutely.

"Mm.. Not really sure if I want to know." Goldenfire commented, starring up into the darkening sky. He had no idea that they had used up all that time. He was worried about what Cherryshine might think about her apprentice being gone this long, but he shrugged it off. Skypaw is a pretty good liar, she could pull it off.

Some more silence passed before the Goldenfire felt the she-cat cuddle up against him. he stiffened for a bit, but let it pass and allowed it. He felt his heart beat faster at the contact, and he looked down at the beautiful she-cat he had against him. Her eyes were closed her ears were flattened tiredly.

Slowly, his tail curled against her and he rested his head gently onto her back. Although he was unsure before, he knew for sure now.

He was in love with her.

And he would of never imagined how badly he'd screw this up.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _Aw, these two. It's adorable, ik._

 _There's a lot more deeper backstory with these two, but I'll clear up a few questions just incase. Yes, Skypaw gets pregnant. No, they don't end up becoming mates. I wanted to continue the story, but I need to remember to save things for the exact story I've written this for. And dw, the age difference isn't TOO much. Goldenfire was around 30 moons while Skypaw was about 10. I hope there's no controversy in this, sorry if this is unsettling to you. It is cats mating, after all._

 _These characters are in my upcoming story, Sixth Sense. They aren't main characters, but there will definitely be a bit of these two. This lemon is solely for promotional reasons, i prmis._

 _Since creativity, I'll be taking a few requests. You can find the forum on the next chapter._

 _Thank you so much for reading. Pleeasse review. It helps and inspires me a lot. illy._


	2. Ashfoot x Darktail

**Ashfoot x Darktail**

* * *

Sunlight shone through the den, the shimmering yellow glow reflecting off of his darker pelt. The young ash-gray warrior's eyelid's slowly rose and fell, his struggle to fight the weight of sleep becoming his first official job as a Warrior. He had just preformed his vigil the night before, but for some reason, he couldn't sleep through the entire day like most newly named Warriors would.

Despite his lack of sleep, it wouldn't dare to ruin the Warrior's mood. He could almost still hear the chants of his Clanmates calling his new name. It was only just last moonrise he was sleeping in the Apprentice Den. Now he was a fully-fledged Warrior of WindClan. He was luckily assigned to the Dusk Patrol, which gave him plenty of time to get his act together. He decided that right now would be the perfect time to start. The feeling of exhaustion started to fade as he rises out of his nest.

The tom proceeded with his morning routine of stretching and grooming. Once he was polished, he squeezed himself through the den's entrance and felt the warm sun warm his freshly-groomed coat. As he walked through the clearing, he got numerous greetings, none forgetting mention his new name. He walked along, a prideful purr rumbling in his chest.

After musing a bit to himself, he decided that he would go hunting. He didn't have to much to do until Dusk, and what better way to spend a morning taking advantage of Leaf-fall.

He took some time to admire the fresh breeze of the half-and-half weather. It didn't take long at all to track down his first whiff of prey. He smiled in child-like excitement, following the fresh rabbit scent to an open field. The rabbit was clueless, feasting on its own food. Crouching, he prepared himself to pursue the free catch.

However, before he could pounce, he had just noticed the strong scent of ShadowClan. The WindClan cat bolted up from his crouch, whirling around in the direction the scent had come from. It was quiet enough for him to hear his own heartbeat. Fearfully, he backed up, ready to rush off at moment's notice to alert his Clan of a ShadowClan cat in their territory. Just a split second before he could do so, a dark figure leaped out at him, sharp fangs struck deeply into Ashfoot's scruff.

The terrified Warrior yowled, rotating around slightly to fall onto his back and hopefully crush whatever was leeched onto him. Instead, the opposing cat took him down as well, rolling over so that it would be on top of him. Ashfoot was too busy clawing in a frenzy to identify what was on him. He felt claws scribble down against his sides and fangs dig into his forehead, blood drawing all over his fur. He hissed in pain, trying with everything he had to fight off the much larger and experienced feline. In the end, all he could do was feel himself start to grow limp until all he saw was darkness.

* * *

The tom slowly became aware of his surroundings, awakening from his unconsciousness. He tried moving his paws, but felt them stuck firmly together. He looked behind him noticed that they were tied together with some sort of stem. His senses began to come back to him and he felt most of his body stinging harshly. He gasped, remembering how he was ambushed and knocked out by what smelled like a ShadowClan cat. Desperately, he tried lowering his neck to chew through the stem, but they were too far behind his back to reach.

"Oh, look! My precious little pet is awake." Sounded a deep meow from in front of him. Spinning his head around, his terrified gaze was set onto the dark figure that had attacked him earlier.

"D- Darktail..?" Ashfoot whimpered weakly, quickly making the feline out as the ShadowClan deputy. "Wh- Where am I? What is this?" He meowed, not sure what to think anymore. Why didn't he just kill him? Why would he bring him here?

"It's an abandoned fox den." He smiled, moving closer to Ashfoot. In fear, the young Warrior leaned back, still unsure of what he was trying to do. "There's no need to be scared, pet."

"What do you want from me?" Ashfoot tried to hiss, but all that came out was a frail breath.

"All I want to do is what I've wanted for moons." Purred the tom, his tail sliding across the gray tom's neck. Ashfoot's fur prickled, a strange sensation surging through him at the action.

"What..?" He replied confused.

"You know, ever since you were an apprentice, I've been watching you." The Deputy explained, pacing in front of the Warrior. "Ever since you were a small little apprentice, I've watched you. Grown attached to you.. A cat that I've hardly even known .. We're not even in the same Clan.." He leaned in, whispering the last part into his ear.

"What do you mea-" Ashfoot started, but was interrupted with once the older cat forcefully spread his legs wide apart with his paws.

"You're such a sexy thing, my little Ashkit." He growled lustfully, lowering his muzzle. In shock, Ashfoot tried closing his legs, but his resistance was pitiful against the large tom. "You know how fucking hot you make me? I'd see your tight little fuckhole at a gathering and I'd have to go hide and jerk off to you in my sight." He growled lowly, leaning his muzzle in until he was breathing directly into Ashfoot's concealed length. The ash-gray tom was too shocked to reply, shuddering gently once he felt the other cat's hot breath on him.

"You don't know how many things I've imagined doing to you." Darktail hissed, rising his head back up to lock his intense brown eyes into his. "And now I'm going to have so much fun with you.. I'm going to make you fucking beg.. Scream.. Cry.." He explained, his voice leaking with need. Ashfoot had no idea what to do, knowing well enough that there was no way he was going to get away with his paws tied up like that. He just had to sit there and endure whatever was coming for him.

Darktail slowly moved his paws onto his prey's chest, moving downwards until he felt the cat's soft nipples. Ashfoot gasped at the connection, the feeling of his paws moving up and down on the small bumps causing him to moan quietly. He felt them hardening with each touch, the erotic feeling almost taking him over.

"S- Stop." Ashfoot tried growling threateningly, but it only made the other tom purr louder.

"I love when they sound all weak and helpless like that." The deputy purred yearningly, only increasing the pressure he put into his paws. Soon, he leaned down and latched onto one of his nipples, starting to suckle. Ashfoot felt a strong tension between his legs, his cock starting to creep out of its stealth.

Ashfoot growled louder, his eyes locked shut as he suffered through the humiliation. The feeling he got from the contact was amazing, he couldn't lie. However, it didn't stop this from being one of the most disgraceful things he's ever had to go through.

"Such a shame you aren't a she-cat.." He commented as he stopped suckling. "Those sluts love when I milk them." He finished before moving onto another pink pressure point. Ashfoot threw his head back, gasping heavily. This went on until his nipples felt as hard as rocks, and Darktail finally felt a need for a change of pace.

"Let's see.." He muttered, looking around until he spotted a pile of rocks. Walking over, he took as many as he could into his jaws and padded back over to his prey. Dropping them, he walked around to Ashfoot's side and forcefully pushed him over, plopping him down onto the cold cave floor with a loud thump.

"Lift your tail, Ashkit." He ordered, and Ashfoot, too overwhelmed with emotion to disagree, lifted his tail willingly.

"What a good little kit. You deserve a reward." Meowed Darktail happily. Swiping his tongue across his lips, he took a large and sharp rock, rubbing it roughly against the soft flesh surrounding his tight asshole. The gray tom gasped when he realized what he was doing, and franticly bucked his hind legs back.

"Yes, there's that pathetic little struggle I love to see." Darktail growled, driving his claws into his back legs and dragging them down. The tom screamed loudly, resisting for as long as he could before his back legs fell limp.

"Good kitty.." The ShadowClan tom whispered seductively, returning to the rock settled down next to his small pink tailhole. He rubbed it against the outsides of his folds for a few more heartbeats before thrusting it in without warning. Ashfoot felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, but bit his tongue after realizing that's exactly what Darktail wanted. Instead, tears began to build up in his eyes as the rock penetrated him. He attempted to push the rock out, but the Deputy's paw was blocking the hole, making it impossible for him to slither it out. Following after was an even bigger rock. The warrior braced himself with a deep breath as the rock slid into his ass, pushing the first sharp rock even deeper inside of him.

"S- Stop.. Please.." Ashfoot sobbed, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Don't worry, Ashkit." Darktail ensured, his tone light. "I'm just loosening you up for the big finale. There's no way I'd be able to fit my big, veiny cock up there without having something else in there first." He explained, preparing the third and biggest rock. Somehow, the rock fit inside of him, shoving the other two rocks as deep as possible. Ashfoot felt nothing but the powerful ache in his asshole and the unbearable throbbing in his cock. He needed nothing more than to jerk off. To make everything feel more pleasurable. As if Darktail read his mind, the dark tabby's thick tail feathered lightly over his erect dick.

"Oh, fuck.." Ashfoot grunted out silently, his hips jerking up, wanting more.

"Not yet, kit." Darktail chuckled darkly, his tail swinging just above his long dick. Ashfoot hissed loudly, his hips driving up uncontrollably, the need for release becoming almost too much for him. The tom took another large rock and put all of his strength into fitting it into his now loose fuckhole. Once the other rocks were pushed back further, he felt the sharp side of a rock pierce directly into his sweet part, making him yowl in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Blood was trickling freely out of his asshole, his struggles turning into lustful thrusts backwards. With an amused purr, Darktail released his paw from the tom's bloody asshole, the wet rocks tumbling out one by one.

"I think my pet deserves a treat, hmm?" Darktail asked, inserting one of his claws into the young cat's destroyed folds. Ashfoot had nothing else in him but the necessity of release. Without a word, he nodded.

"Let's give your small hole a rest. I need to be able to feel you close up around my cock. If you're too loose, then what's the point?" The Deputy purred, sitting down comfortably and extending his legs, his unusually large dick swinging out. Ashfoot stared widely, the state he was left in not helping with the situation.

"Do you like what you see, Ashkit?" Sneered the cat, his paws moving up and down slowly on his length. "I want you to beg for my giant fucking dick. Beg for it, whore!"

"P- Please.. I want you to fuck me . I want you to destroy my asshole." He gasped, meaning every word he said. "I need to cum, Darktail. Please, let me cum. I'll do anything!" He begged, his pitiful glace turning the older tom on even more.

"Patience, my kit." Darktail groaned, picking up the pace. He starred at the sad, bloody mess that was Ashfoot and hissed with each thrust, his paws moving faster and faster by the heartbeat. Ashfoot continued trying to get loose, not able to wait any longer. With a sexy smile, the ShadowClan cat rose to all four paws and approached his sextoy. Ejecting his claws and slicing through the stem that tied his paws together, the tom rose up instantly, raising his hips greedily.

"All ready, aren't we?" Darktail hissed, mounting him instantly. He rubbed his long, up against the tom's ass, teasing his by doing this. Ashfoot growled angrily, his hips surging back insanely, trying to force the tom on top of him inside of him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, whore.." The tabby leaned over, whispering into his ear. "I think I need to hear more begging. Talk dirty, you fucking pathetic tom."

"M- Master please!" Ashfoot gasped, forgetting everything. All he could think about was the feeling of the muscular tom on top of him. "You don't know how horny I am. I need your giant dick inside of me! I need you, Darktail! I've needed your cock inside of me ever since I was a kit! Fuck me you amazing monster!" He begged, having nothing else in him but lust. The next thing he felt was the sharp wave of pleasure that washed over him when the tom's dick penetrated his bloody walls.

"Yes!" Ashfoot cried, driving his ass back at an impossible force. Darktail was forced to lock onto his scruff to keep himself in place, grunting lightly through his fur. The ash-gray warrior gasped repeatedly, not ever imagining he could feel this much. His eyes widened when he felt a soft tail curl around his dick, thrusting up and down like a paw. Screaming louder then he thought possible, he felt the immense pleasure come from both sides, not knowing which way to thrust into. In the end, he gave in, allowing the dominant tom to do all the work.

"How does it feel, Ashkit? Do you like being fucked by a another tom?" Darktail sneered through his fur, ramming in and out of his fuckhole like a twoleg machine.

"Yes! Keep going! Deeper, faster!" Ashfoot begged, feeling his orgasm building up. Any second now he would explode everywhere. His breathing became louder and louder before he almost felt his eyes roll up into his skull, claws digging painfully into the cave floor.

"You don't have to hold back, toy." Darktail hissed, at his limit now. "Come on. Cum for daddy, Ashkit."

"Yes! Ugh, fuck!" Ashfoot tried to hold the feeling for as long as possible before felt himself let go, his walls pressing into the sharp barbs on the tom's dick as he felt the warm cum shoot through his veins. He felt his own dick release, white juices getting all over him and the cave floor. The half-alive Warrior collapsed into his own pool of cum, completely out of breath.

"StarClan.." He whispered once his heavy breathing died down. "That was-"

Before he could finish, he noticed the deputy had vanished, leaving him behind in his senseless pile of shame.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _Quick little request for TheOtakuTiger, aka, my first reviewer on this fic. c:_

 _Sorry if this felt rushed. I decided (bc im not smart) to challenge myself and see how fast I can get this chapter out. I didn't edit (or even proofread for that matter) very well and there's bound to be mistakes and inconsistencies here and there, but all I'm asking is for you wonderful readers to bear with me. x3_

 _I've revised the request sheet a bit, including an option if you would like to possibly see your requested character in my upcoming main story, Sixth Sense._

 _I promise, that story is coming soon. It just requires a lot more planning and patience then my straight-on lemons do. That's part of the reason I like writing these so much._

 _Until next time, request away! x3_


	3. Request Forum

*** = Required**

 ***Characters;** _(minimum 2,_ _MUST_ _be oc.)_

 **Type;** ( _Love, Lust, Rape, etc.)_

 **Plot;** _()_

 ***Character 1 Personality/Appearance;** _(any interesting backstory or anything else i need to know goes here)_

 ***Character 2 Personality/Appearance;** _(any interesting backstory or anything else i need to know goes here)_

 **If there are more characters, continue on;** _(any interesting backstory or anything else i need to know goes here)_

 **May I use your character in a side-Clan in my upcoming story?;** _(I'm bad at making my own OCs rip. You can find the Clan list in my bio.)_

 _Remember, I will not be doing every single request. Just the ones I'm able to do. Get requesting. c:_

 _(yes, you can request gay/lesbian. Actually, please do request gay/lesbian.)_


End file.
